


Silent Promises

by YellowSniper64



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gabriel is mute, High School AU, I'm Struggling, M/M, Michifer - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, all ships are equal, but mostly destiel and sabriel, crack ships, everyone is human, how do you write fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSniper64/pseuds/YellowSniper64
Summary: Sam and Dean move back to a school district they had lived in years before.>Dean's left to face the mess between him as Castiel from years prior.>Sam meets the newest addition to the Novak/Shurley family, who happens to be a chosen mute.>Michael and Luci are as stubborn as ever to admit... things.>Charlie is always willing to help her friends (and ships) with whatever they need





	1. Starting In A New(?) Place

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing on AO3 so eh let's see if I can keep this up. Sorry in advance for everything

Sam was eating his cereal at the kitchen table of their new house, being as calm as he could be on the first day of school. His older brother, Dean, tossed his bag on the table with an sigh, causing Sam to jump and almost spill his breakfast.

 

"What the hell, man?"

Sam's question was ignored, only replaced by a new question. "Ready for school, Sammy?"

This resulted in Sam sighing. "I guess, but we're just going to leave again anyway, aren't we?"

His older brother took the seat next to him. "Dad says this is for a year, so you can have a break for once. Anyway, we were here when you were back in 4th grade, and now you're ending middle school. It's can't be all too different. You remember Charlie, don't you? She should still go to this line of school."

"Really? I guess people don't really move a lot here. I'll say hi to her for you. Tell me how 11th grade is, ok?" Sam started clearing his place. He was only 3 years behind his brother, despite the 4 year age difference. This was due to Sam skipping Kindergarten. He just had to deal with it since he was moving through schools so often.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean trailed off, gaze trained on the table.

"You excited to see him again?"

The older brother's head shot up Sam's words, a look in his eyes that couldn't be named.

"You mean-"

"Yes, I mean Castiel. I know how you guys left off, and I know you're stubborn, but you can't avoid him forever."

Dean was silent once again, nodding.

"C'mon, lets go. Dad would kill us if he heard we were late on the first day."

Dean bit back the response of "if dad cared enough to know".

The brothers set off, Dean in driver's seat and Sam in shotgun of their father's Impala. They separated almost as soon as they reached the school building with only so much as a "good luck, see you later".


	2. Old Friends, New People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is still somehow able to recognize the small moose of a man that Sam is, years later. Yes, lil Sammy is "lil" still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know how to write, forgive me. English is my only language and I still suck at it

Sam found his way through the halls, muttering to himself about how big the building was, since the middle school and high school was connected. It was quite annoying. Eventually, he found his designated class with still time to spare before the bell went off.

He let out a sigh as he dropped his stuff on the desk, only to spin in his spot at the call of his name questioningly. Sam vaguely recognized the voice, but it clicked when he saw the redhead behind him.

"Charlie! Hey, nice to see you again," He greeted her. He was still shorter than her by a few centimeters, being a year younger and not having a growth spurt yet.

Said girl pulled him into a hug. "I thought you were gone for good! It was, what, 6 months and you were out of here?"

Sam laughed sourly at that. "Sorry, dad's orders and all. Sorry." He held onto her for a bit longer before she pushed him back, grabbing his shoulders. "I remember how much of a loner you were," she started, causing him to grimace. That fact was still true. "But I've got some friends I think you'd like."

"Ok? Anyone I would remember?"

  
"Do you remember Kevin?"  
  
Sam snorted. "Yup. I remember the fact that he liked you. How'd that conversation go?"

Charlie rolled her eyes, which were the same lively green that the boy remembered. "He got over it, and he basically became my best friend. Besides, I think he's bi so he understood."

"How-"

"Just call it an educated guess." She said with a wink. "Anyway, we got a new kid last year. Newest adoption in the Novak family. Doesn't talk, but he'll sass you anyway. He was given a mini whiteboard to communicate, but usually just has me translate or finds another way."

"Translate?"  
  
"Yeah, I know sign language."  
  
"Since when?" Sam questioned, only to get a shrug in response.

"C'mon, I'll introduce you two. The bell doesn't go off for another 5 minutes, and I've heard this teacher honestly doesn't give a shit." The hyper redhead grabbed the smaller boy by the wrist, practically dragging him to the back of the class. Upon the approach, two boys looked up; one with dark hair, matching dark eyes, and a tanned skin tone that Sam recognized as Kevin. The other had slicked back golden hair and shining eyes, which he could only assume was the one Charlie had been talking about.

"Hey Kev, Gabe. This is Sam Winchester. Sam, you remember Kevin, and this is Gabriel," she pointed between the two.

"Sam! Cool to see you're back," Kevin greeted him with a smile.

The golden boy, Gabriel apparently, waved before signing to Charlie.

"He asks if you're related to-"

"Dean, yes." Sam cut off Charlie. "You heard from Castiel, I'm guessing."

This earned a quiet laugh and a nod.

"Well, this time I get to stay the year. Keep in touch?" Sam asked, looking between the three.

"Of course!" Charlie exclaimed. "Give me your number and I'll add you to our nerd chat."  
  
Sam chuckled, letting Charlie do just that as the teacher arrived and they had to sit back down.

**(You have been added to a chat by an unknown number. Report Junk?)**

Sam tapped 'no', hiding his phone in his lap as the teacher took attendance.

_**Unknown contact: Hey bitches** _

Sam added it as Charlie, knowing it was her just by that.

_**Unknown contact: You shouldn't text in class.** _

That was obviously Kevin.

_**Unknown contact: Can't stop us ;P** _

And lastly, Sam took that as Gabriel. He added it in and hid his phone in time to say "here" when his name was called out, only to take it out of his jacket pocket again a second later.

_**Charlie: You bet your ass I'm dragging you to our table at lunch Sam** _

_**Gabriel: d o i t** _

_**Sam: Never said I was against it.** _

_**Kevin: See you then, if we don't have classes together** _

Sam smiled to himself. It wasn't that bad of a start, but it was still school. Not to mention it was the first day, and most classes would be doing 'interactive' and 'getting to know each other better' activities.  _Here we go...._


	3. We Can Survive Without Education, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is struggling. Meg is cool. Cas is.... well, no one really knows.

If only it had been as easy for Dean as it had been for Sam. 

He felt like dying the moment he spotted the blue-eyed beauty in his class. Never mind the fact that he had donned the trenchcoat that Dean had given to him those years ago, which had been too big at the time but fit him perfectly now. 

The Winchester wanted to walk out of the class, call in sick, curl into a ball and slip into sleep that he would never wake up from. This was Castiel.  _ Castiel _ , who made him so confused about his feelings.  _ Castiel _ , who made him happy.  _ Castiel, _ who’d hate him after dropping and leaving. 

_ Castiel _ , who was still the hopelessly awkward teen he was 4 years ago and as adorable as always. This was unfair to Dean, who tried longer than he should have to get his breathing reaching a smooth and normal rate.

He walked right by, and that was it. Castiel was too busy talking to a girl with dark, wavy hair anyway.  _ So there was nothing to worry about _ …

Dean took an empty seat at the back. This usually wasn’t his kind of behavior;  _ usually _ , he was already flirting with all the girls who even glanced his way.  _ Usually _ , he’d be outgoing and cocky.  _ Usually _ , he wouldn’t care what any of the other guys thought because he wouldn’t stay for long.

_ Usually _ , he wasn’t dealing with anyone from his past, someone who he held special that would now refuse to talk to him. Yet, here Dean was in this situation. Any hopes of not talking to anyone faded away as the wavy hair girl said “hey, new meat” and began his way. 

Dean let his head fall back with an annoyed groan. Miss Cocoa Hair, as Dean was calling her for now, only smirked. “Not much for the whole ‘talking thing’, are ya?” She asked. 

 

“Usually I am,” he grumbled. “And why the hell do you care?” 

 

“Oh, feisty. You’re entertaining,” Miss Cocoa Hair sat back on his desk; legs crossed to the side and arms supporting her from behind as she faced him still. “What brings you here.”   
  


“Education. Not like I have much of a choice.” Dean leaned back and gave up on being annoyed. No point in it, because she didn’t seem to be leaving. 

 

“You seem alright. Don’t mess with me though, I can lob your head clean off your pretty-boy body,” Miss Cocoa Hair gave him a wink. 

“Meg Masters.” She- Meg- stuck out a hand for him to shake, shifting her weight to the other arm to keep herself sitting upright.

Dean gave her a cautious look before taking her hand, shaking it firmly. “Dean Winchester.”

One the contact broke, she hopped off his desk smoothly. “I figured. Welcome back. Got here the year after you left, heard about you.” Miss Co-  _ Meg  _ gave him a smug look while finishing, “You’re different though. Probably for the best.”

She spun on her heal and strode back over to Castiel, and it was only in that moment that Dean noticed his cold stare. The Winchester’s gaze shifted immediately, feeling uncomfortable to the extreme. His mind buzzed but no single thought formed completely, until he was able to snap out of it as attendance began. Names were called, most of which he didn’t recognize, but some of which sounded vaguely familiar. They continued to go through the alphabet of last names.

 

“Benjamin Lafitte?” Dean’s head shot up at that, remembering his former best friend. He could only hope that conversation would go better than the one he’d eventually have to have with Cas- unless Dean was capable of avoiding him all year.

“Here.” Benny was taller now, the beginnings of facial hair was scruffy, and as distracting of a cinnamon color as it had been. Dean could only see his back from where he was seated, but was sure Benny’s eyes were still the same grayish-blue.

“Meg Masters?”

“Here.” A sigh came with the answer, indicated that Meg hadn’t wanted to be there, but that was the same with most people.

“Castiel Novak?” Dean visibly cringed at the name, yet no one paid attention to him. 

“Here.”  _ Well then, puberty had arrived because  _ **_damn_ ** _ his voice is deep.  _ That shouldn’t have been Dean’s first thought, yet it was. He was smart enough to not risk another glance at the particular teen, instead staring at his hands until his name was called at the end of the list. 

 

Giving an exasperated sigh, very similar to Meg’s, Dean half heartedly raised his hand; “Here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I really liked Meg (not really when she was first introduced but still) so~ I decided she deserved to be a decent character in this.


	4. Hell's Where The Fun's At

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lucifer and Michael's last year in school. 
> 
> school1  
> Dictionary result for school  
> /skuːl/Submit  
> noun  
> 1\. hell
> 
> And of course we all know that hell is home for the one and only Lucifer....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last side of the story that I need to introduce. After this, I'm more likely to just switch POV in the middle of the chapters

Lucifer had climbed out his window that morning. It was the usual routine for him when there was school; out of the window to the tree with his bag, where he hopped down from there to go meet up with Michael. It was the same every year, yet that didn’t change the feeling that Luci had; his friend could just decide to not show up one day. It would seem that he would have good reason to; this was Satan that we’re talking about. However, Lucifer wasn’t disappointed to find Michael, black hair combed back and hands shoved into jeans pockets, in the same meeting place as always.

“Mikey!” He called, bounding over, before slowing to a stop in front of his friend with a smile.

“Hey, Luci. It’s been a while.” Michael seemed as calm as usual, but was returning the smile.

“Graduation year, huh? Wow, we really have come far. We’re gonna be able to step out of that stupid building at the end of the year, and not have to dread coming back," Lucifer joked. Silence followed a few minutes afterward, each lost in their own mind.

"You're going to miss it, aren't you?" Michael broke the silence. He didn't have to look over to know that the blond was nodding sheepishly. "Then I guess we gotta have fun with it."

That certainly brought Luci's mood up. "How far do you think we can go without getting expelled?" 

"I would say that you can't kill anybody, but I'm sure you could get away with it. Please don't, though." Michael quickly added the last part, mock panic in his voice. Despite the demeanor Lucifer gave off, he wasn't terribly violent. He could be when he wanted to, no one could deny that, but that's a long story of times in the past.

The taller boy shrugged. "Fine, if you say so."  
They fell into silence again as they walked, this time more comfortable. The pathway had been memorized years before by the boys, yet they still studied the trees around them that were either growing or dying. It had been like this since they were able to go out on their own, having known each other since school started. Lucifer was the only one not adopted into the Shurley/Novak family, and had lived in the same house all his life. He'd seen each new family member come, had messed with all of them, and had made all of them laugh. He was fine with his family, but Michael was basically the only one he could talk to that wasn't them. Lucifer was popular, well liked (or feared, no one cared enough to find the difference), but that didn't mean people were willing to be his friend. 

Michael had thrown a picture book at him to shut him up back in first grade. Luci had laughed, saying something along the lines of "Ya can't huwrt me!". That was their first interaction. They kind of just messed around with each other after that, trying to say things that didn't make sense, but had them giggling anyway. Things eventually started to make sense to them (like the fact that they were living, talking beings that are supposed to do something in life) and they decided they were friends, without having to say it out loud.

Twelve years passed, and they were still inseparable. Neither were able to admit how jealous they were when seeing the other with someone else, and neither able to announce hope hopelessly in love they are. Twelve years can do things to people, and nothing ever runs as smoothly as it seems. Doesn't mean either have any plan on leaving the other soon.

The school came into their sight as Luci spoke up again. "Y'know, I heard the Winchesters are back."  
Micheal gave him a skeptical look. "And you know this, how? Oh wait, your demons or whatever." He rolled his eyes, but his amused smile dissolved any thoughts of him being annoyed. 

"Cassie's going to be freaking out by the time he comes home. I'm looking forward to it," The blond said, his sarcasm evident. "Gabriel's the only one who hasn't met those trouble makers, right? He should be in Sam's grade I think. They'll get along well, I'm sure of it."

"I still don't know how you can judge people so easily, but c'mon, I'd rather not be late on the first day," The raven haired boy practically dragged him to their homeroom.

"We're early, geez! I thought I had taught you something about 'chill the fuck out' over the years!" 


	5. Ew... People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School. Shit always happens there. I don't think I should give away what happens before the chapter starts. I find chapter summaries annoying. Can I just not do them anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame the Squiggle Army (my friends) for the title

Sam, turns out, had the next class with Charlie. He had asked asked her what he'd missed over the years, most of which ended up being rather boring.

"...so Luce almost burnt down the school  _again_ , and still managed to not get suspended!" the redhead exclaimed.

"Lucifer, huh? I vaguely remember him. Tall, blond, blue eyes, basically ever girl's dream?" Sam thought back.

"Yup, but totally gay for Michael."

"Is everyone in this school part of the LGBT+ community or something?" Sam quirked an eyebrow at her.  
"Oh, Samster, is that a confession?" Charlie teased. "But I may have forgotten to mention that I have that power to bring them to the dark side~"

"What?"

"I'm kidding. I just don't keep up with relationships in this school. I'm friends with Gabe, so I know his family." She shrugged, yanking Sam's arm to keep him from going down the wrong hallway. "Anyway, how are you still so small?"

"Shut up..." the boy whined. He dealt with this enough from Dean, he didn't need his friends doing it too. "Karma will get you someday for all the short jokes."   
Charlie only ruffled his hair. "You're going to have to take me to Dean later." 

**~•~**

Dean quickly got over himself, having the next few periods without Castiel. Meg has made sure to tease him whenever she shared one of the classes with him. Sure, she was hella annoying sometimes, but she seemed ok. She did have a good sense of humor; dark without being offensive. Her level of sarcasm might be in par with Sam's, Dean thought.

"How long ya gonna be here this time?" Meg asked, resuming her place of sitting on Dean's desk.   
"Stickin' around to the end of the year. Why?" Dean had stopped caring almost immediately that the crazy chick started hanging around him. Though not his type, she was good company.. he guessed. He wasn't entirely sure if he trusted her but, screw it at this point. Dean hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Benny yet, and he refused to make himself look like a loner.

"I was curious. No more running out on your lover boy this time, alright?"  
Dean glared daggers at her, but Meg was unfazed. "Aw, c'mon, talk to him at least?"

"Again, why do you care?"  
"Clarence is my friend, can't I care?"

"Cla- never mind. Fine, whatever, I'll talk to him, happy now?" Dean huffed. 

**~•~**

"And we can't skip school again, why?" Lucifer groaned out of boredom. Class after class of listening to teachers explain what they will do without anything to actually do for the time being.

"Because, we'd get in trouble. Now, I know that doesn't matter to you, but I'd like to keep a good track record," Michael sighed, sketching mindlessly in a book from years prior as he listened to his friend complain.

"But we have to deal with people! And that's very hard y'know."

"You can flirt your way out of any situation yet you're scared of people?" Michael still didn't look up. He didn't have to, to see Luci rubbing at his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"I'm not  _scared_ of people, they're just...  **ew**. You don't talk to anyone, so why are you so annoyed by that?" Lucifer was the more annoyed one there in reality, being quite an attention whore and being rather ignored. "Why are you so pissed?"

"Just life, _Luci_. I'll be fine," Michael muttered, closing and throwing the sketchbook back into his back.  
The blond didn't have time to even act offended as the bell rung, a few classes having past and the beginning of lunch being cued. 


	6. Panic! is my life. Yes, the band. Yes, the emotion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoop.  
> Just enjoy, or whatever.  
> And leave comments- I love responding to comments xD

Sam was at lunch, having been dragged to the 'nerd table' as had been planned. He was listening and laughing, mostly. Charlie was embarrassing the two other kids at the table by telling stories, to which Kevin complained and Gabriel looked like he was writing a biography of payback on his board. 

"...so, Kevin already being late to class, just ran through the door and into the plastic wrap. I told Gabe it wasn't going to work, but I was proven wrong, yet again, and had the decency to get it on tape that time!" The enthusiastic redhead concluded her story.

"I thought I told you to delete that!" Kevin complained, to which Charlie laughed.  
"You did, and I heard you. Doesn't mean I cared!"

"So, pranks huh?" Sam looked to the quiet boy across from him, who finally looked up from what he was writing to nod enthusiastically. 

"Apparently, he pranks you if he approves of you, which explains me, Kevin, and his family. He knows how to make your day hell, though, if he hates you," his old friend piped up; she said it like it was the rules of how everything around here worked. Which, in the context, it kind of was.

Gabriel winked at her, before sliding his board over for Sam to read, out of reach of Charlie. 

_I sent Lucy and Balthy over to her house to start screaming Barbie Girl once. It's torturous hearing them btw. They scared her so much she tried throwing her laptop at them. We payed for expenses, but it was worth it. She doesn't know I was there._

Sam snickered, reading and erasing it before said girl could read it, and handing it back. "That sounds totally normal and like it was not a nuisance whatsoever." 

The golden boy almost made himself fall off his chair from laughter, while the other two were confused. The conversation that they started up again was cut off by a different voice. 

"Hiya, Sammy. Looks like you still can't find a friend shorter than you," the teasing voice of Dean was heard, before Sam felt his hair getting ruffled. Dean's only response from him was a yelp before he was attacked by Charlie, who had been like his little sister all those years before.

"Dean!" She exclaimed, hugging him. "I knew you couldn't escape me forever!" The high schooler chuckled, accepting the hug. 

"Hey, Charles. It's great to see you again," Dean told her, though what he said was an understatement. She was basically a part of the family by the time the brothers had been dragged away.

Said girl huffed, backing away only slightly. "I intend to spend this entire year finding ways to annoy you. Love you, bro." Charlie added the last part teasingly, as true as it was. 

"Why so cruel?" Dean pouted to amuse her, before waving to the other two boys at the table. "Sup, the name's Dean. My purpose here to is annoy Sammy," he said, ruffling his little brother's hair again, who then decided to voice his complaints.

"My name is  _Sam_ , and leave my hair alone! You have your own grade to worry about." Sam glared daggers up at him, before sighing and turning to his other friends. "You know Charlie, but this is Kevin and Gabriel. Kevin, you might've met, and Gabriel is Cas' brother." 

Upon noticing how Dean stiffened at the mention of Cas, Sam guessed things did not go well. After all, Dean  _had_ gotten Castiel's hopes up, and promised to return as soon as he could. In the four years it took, it might have started to seem like another empty promise, that he was truly nothing special to Dean. If anyone had asked the younger of the two, he could go on for hours about how that was definitely not true, his proof being that he has to deal with everything his older brother said about the boy. 

Kevin gave an awkward wave back, while Gabriel gave Dean a 2 finger salute. No one had time to say anything when a girl about Dean's age approached; dark hair, chocolate eyes with a mischievous glint, and an equally suspicious grin. She slung an arm around Dean's shoulder, being not too much shorter than him. 

Sam raised an eyebrow at his older brother, in a sort of judgemental way. The high schooler only rolled his eyes."What do you want, Masters?"

"Aw, are we not on first name basis? We'll get there, cupcake. Anyway, Clarence doesn't expect you to talk to him, so why don't ya give him a surprise, eh?" The girl pulled away with a wink before Dean could say anything in response.

"Clarence?" Charlie finally asked.

"She means Cas. Dunno where that nickname came from, but it's a thing now. I should probably head back to class, bye kiddo," Dean said, this time ruffling Charlie's hair. As he was walking away, he heard her call "You should do it!". He didn't acknowledge her, but he heard it and was seriously considering it. His younger brother also called out "Good riddance", to which he spun around, flipped off Sam, and turned back to run to the high school halls.

If things did turn out badly, then Cas could just avoid Dean, and Dean wouldn't have to deal with ignoring him, right? It would all work out...


	7. *Frowny Face*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean fucked up 4 years ago but that much was obvious  
> Cas is pissed, no surprise there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short but yeehhh  
> have fun

Dean was done forcing himself to be social by the end of the last class. Still, Meg was practically pushing him towards Castiel as the bell rang, and the only way to get her to leave was by promising to talk to him. Sure, Dean was tempted to just ditch and drive away, enlist in a new school, and avoid it all completely, but it couldn't bring himself to walk away from the boy in the trench coat once he spotted him.

Blue eyes met green ones in a cold stare, sending a shiver down the Winchester's spine. 

"Cas..."  
"Hello Dean."

Dean would have had more appreciation for what the years had done to Castiel if the coldness in his voice hadn't caused Dean to flinch. 

"Hey, I, um..." Dean realized then that he didn't know what to say. He was sorry, that much was true, but the look of bitterness in the blue eyes staring at him was enough to know 'sorry' wasn't enough. So, typical Dean, turns his other feelings to anger. "What do you want me to say, huh? You think I had any control over where I come and go? It's not my damn fault your feelings got hurt."

He didn't mean to be that harsh. Truly, he didn't even believe the last part. What he was saying was more to himself; Dean was trying to convince himself more than Castiel that this shouldn't be such a big deal. Oh, but it was and it hurt like a bitch.

" _Not your fault?_ Dean, you're the one who told me I got too attached, that I should have known since you were leaving anyway, when it was you who got closer, you who told me it would be fine and that  _we_ would be ok.  _You_ left me, and told me that I shouldn't have even bothered with you, because even if you did come back, it wouldn't matter. You're leaving again soon anyway, so why should I waste my time in trying to fix things?" The boy in the trench coat snapped, but he wasn't done. "I thought about you for years, wondering if you even cared or remembered I existed. I thought about seeing you again, but now that you're here, I don't fucking know how to react. Now, if you expect me to be nice about it,  _that's_ your own damn fault."

Dean was silent, avoiding eye contact as soon as Castiel started talking. He didn't want to feel just how truthful the words were, but the guilt was beginning to make him feel sick. 

"One year," he mumbled eventually.

"What?"

"I'll be here for one year."

Castiel scoffed at that. "Well have fun." His voice was dripping with sarcasm as he spun on his heal and marched down the hallways in the opposite direction. 

Dean's hands ran down his face. _This was going to be a long year,_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT CAN NEVER BE THAT EASY, CAN IT???  
> ~a Thomas Sanders' video, I think (update: I finally found which)


	8. Texting is considered being social, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group chats just never seem to shut up, do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a filler but ehh i have no idea what to write

Dean was afraid that his younger brother would as him about Cas on the drive home. He was rather surprised when Sam was too involved with his phone to even register Dean's silence. It was the older of the two who finally spoke.  
"Since when have you been obsessed with your phone? I thought you were one of the good kids," Dean joked, glancing sideways once again, only to return his gaze to the road. Because, y'know, this won't be one of those tragic stories where they crash.

"Just catchin' up with Kevin and Charlie. Gabriel's cool too," Sam said, his fingers continuing to fly over the small letters at a speed his older brother would never understand. 

Dean hummed quietly, nodding before turning on the music. It wasn't too long of a drive, but he preferred most moments to be filled with music. Meanwhile...

**~The Nerdz Chat~**

**Charlie:** Are u guys ready for the week to properly start tmr?

 **Gabriel:** No way in hell ;-;

 **Kevin:** It can't be that bad

 **Gabriel:** We're graduating from middle school how in any way would they let us off easy

 **Sam:** True   
We're all screwed

 **Kevin:** Saaam I thought u were on my side

 **Charlie:** And aren't u supposed to be the smart one XD

 **Sam:** Doesn't mean I like it

 **Gabriel:** I like this dude lol

 **Kevin:** You say that now

 **Sam:** I am offended 

 **Kevin:** You turned against me  
I have a right

 **Charlie:** Chill bro 

 **Sam:** Nevaaa

 **Kevin:** When did u get so annoying

 **Sam:** Since I started hanging out with Charlie again

 **Gabriel:** Take that as a compliment Charles

 **Charlie:** Thanks then

 **Kevin:** Do I have any friends now???

 **> Unknown Number<:** Ouch, I thought we were friends

 **Gabriel:** Oh hey Garth

 **Sam:** Hey

 **Kevin:** This is Garth  
He's my only real friend

 **Charlie:** He's lying  
They're totally more than friends

 **> Unknown Number<:** You can start fantasizing relationships when you're in one yourself

 **Gabriel:** OH SHIT YOU DID NOT 

 **Charlie:** Excuse you- u can NOT expect me to leave all my ships behind that easily

 

>Set new contact?<

Sam clicked yes, adding 'Garth' to his short list of contacts as Charlie continued to pester the boys. He only smiled to himself, having missed Charlie's playful attitude about almost everything. Sure, she may have attached herself to Dean (mostly because he would give her piggy-back rides), but Charlie was like a sister to Sam as well, and was the most painful to say goodbye to all those years ago. He had her back now, though, as well as a couple new friends. He wasn't oblivious to how his older brother was acting, of course, but he also knew Dean well enough to know not to bring it up. 

So, the conversations continued, even by the time the two boys had gotten home and went the separate ways to their rooms in the one-story house. 

 **Charlie:** This year's gonna be crazy

 **Kevin:** I'm somewhat scared of Sam  
He's been quiet

 **Sam:** Sry   
I have a mopey bro to deal with

 **Gabriel:** I know the feeling ;-;

 **Garth:** Wait what happened? 

 **Sam:** Shit sry I'm Sam  
Gabriel's bro and mine are having a dramatic break up thing  
Even tho we just moves back here after 4 yrs 

 **Gabriel:** I think Cassie will try and behead me if I get too close  
Luci is also kinda moody  
I tend not to talk to the rest

 **Charlie:** Well duh

 **Gabriel:** You know what I mean

 **Sam:** Wait Luci as in Lucifer?   
Ya ur screwed  
Don't die

 **Gabriel:** No promises

 **Kevin:** Y'know  
For some who's quiet   
You're very talkative

 **Gabriel:** Yes you keep reminding me

 **Sam:** Kev chill lol

 **Gabriel:** I don't see why Kev doesn't like you

 **Sam:** He's just being a whiny bitch

 **Kevin:** I'm still here you know

 **Charlie:** We know

 **Garth:** Guys seriously can we get along

 **Sam:** Sure I'm just teasing

 **Kevin:** I didn't miss u 

 **Sam:** Sure :p

 **Charlie:** Sorry bitches gtg

 **Kevin:** Same

 **Gabriel:** Suspicious

 **Sam:** mhmmmm O.o

 **Kevin:** -_-

 **Garth:** Cya Kev

 **Kevin:** Bye

 **Gabriel:** Just us 3 now

 **Garth:** I've gotta help my mom actually

 **Sam:** Aight bye

 **Gabriel:** I stand corrected  
Just us 2

 **Sam:** O.o

 **Gabriel:** We gotta do smth about our bros

 **Sam:** Definitely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 1am so uhhhhhhhhhhh.... no idea what I just wrote


	9. Lil Bros, Amirite?

A week had passed.   
One damn week of Sam dealing with Dean's bitchiness.  
One damn week of Castiel moping around the Shurley/Novak residence.

So, it came as no surprise when Gabriel and Sam were trying to get their brothers to talk again. Expected, but not really a welcomed action.

~•~

"Talk to him."

"No," Dean insisted for the umpteenth time.

"Talk to him."

"Sam, stop."

"Talk to him," the younger Winchester only continued.

"Seriously..."

" _Talk-_ "

"No!"

" _-to-_ "

"Sam!"

" _-him!_ "

"Fine! Geez, shut up, will you?"

Sam gave him big brother a satisfied grin, throwing his backpack over his shoulder, knowing everything he needed was in there. "Good, time for school!"

~•~

Gabriel's approach involved continuously throwing things at Castiel. Mostly the plushies he had of fictional characters. Let's just say, Gabriel seemed to never run out, as the plush assaults continued. 

"Gabriel, quit it!" Cas yelled angrily, slipping on his trench coat.

"Leave your brother alone," Chuck called halfheartedly from the dining table, knowing what little his words would do effect his adopted children. In fact, his biological son seemed to ignore him more times than not. That's why it was kind of a surprise when Lucifer make his way done the steps, throwing a stray plush by his feet back and Gabriel and greeting his family with a tired, "G'morning."

 _You look terrible,_ Gabe signed, which got the ASL version of ' _fuck you_ ' shot right back at him. Well, Gabe wasn't paying much attention to him, so it may very well have been ' _thank you_ ' but he doubted it was the latter.

"Ay, Luce, long time no see!" Balthazar called from where he was eating cereal at the couch. He went ignored, though, as the eldest son (still in the house, anyway) shot a glance to Cas.

"Talk to Dean and get it over with. Yell if you have to, or whatever," Lucifer shrugged lazily, getting a weird look from his siblings. "What? Cas' been mopey this entire past week, the same week that Dean's back. I can figure things out on my own."

 _Why are you not with M_ , Gabriel signed again to his older brother. 'M-i-c-h-a-e-l' was shortened to 'M' due to anyone's incapability to function in the mornings. 

"Sick," Luci said shortly, grabbing a pop-tart from the pantry. 

The other members of the family in the room at the time (being Gabriel, Castiel, Balthazar, Anna, Hael and their father) looked to each other. Last time their older bro went to school without his best friend, he was sent home soon after with the promise of suspension for the onslaught of backtalk to the teachers. The following day, after school hours were up, Michael had come over and broke into Luci's room, yelling about how much of an idiot he'd been. All the while, the devil had been watching him with a smug look on his face. After the week of suspension passed, Michael had long since forgiven him, as he came by every day through the same window that Luci traveled out of in the mornings. 

"I hope not to be getting any calls from the Principal," Chuck said eventually. "And I'm going to need you guys on your best behavior, because your Aunt Amara is coming over this Thursday."

In-sync groans came from all around the room and the mention of their aunt, but no one objected. They knew it would be pointless. 

Within half an hour, all the kids that were headed for the same school were out the door and on their way. They were followed shortly by Becky (who'd overslept), giving her husband a quick peck on the cheek and then drove Samandriel to his elementary school. 

Gabriel met up with Sam, Kevin, and Charlie as soon as he got to school (only after signing to Castiel something along the lines of 'go be gay with your boyfriend'), Hael went to her 7th grade homeroom with an open fiction book already in hand, Anna doing the same in the opposite direction towards the 9th grade hall. Lucifer, as irritable as he was about coming to school, followed Balthazar up the 12th grade corridor, being only a room further from his month-younger brother. 

Castiel sat at his normal desk, Meg greeting him. He was fully intending to ignore what Luci and Gabe were implying for him to do earlier. He didn't have much of a choice in the interaction as Dean approached him first (just so that Sam would know to shut the hell up after school today). Meg gave him a wary look before returning her attention to her phone.

"Hey. The name's Dean, nice to meet you," said teen stuck out his hand to the confused Novak, who took a moment to process what was going on. Only a few awkward seconds passed before Cas shook his hand.

"Castiel. You're new?"  _Obviously not, but play along._

"Yup. Anyway, gotta go before class starts. See ya around." 

"Yeah... See you..." Castiel watched as Dean turned with a brief wave and take a seat next to the boy he knew at Benjamin. 

He was pulled from his confused thoughts as Meg spoke without looking up, "You gonna at least pretend not to still have a crush on him and just be friends?" 

If looks could kill, she'd be long gone.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I forget I have to write things awkwardly, because I do anyway.
> 
> Summ: Mikey is sick, Satan got in trouble (like expected), and Sam is happy for some reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* these chapters keep on getting shorter and shorter... I should change that, but /effort/

**Its ur fault if I get suspended again  
>Swipe to unlock<**

Michael stared at his phone through squinted eyes, having just woken up again. The message was one of many sent just under half an hour ago. All of which being from the same person; Lucifer. 

Now, Michael was very well aware that suspension was a likely outcome, as it happened last time. The first time he had missed school had been in elementary school, when he had the flu and he heard later that Luce glared at anyone who tried to talk to him. The second and third time (being the only other times) were in middle school, where Lucifer ditched school all together to visit him at his house, not giving a shit if he got sick as well. Chuck and Becky were mad at first, but let them be.

Finally, the sick teen swiped at the screen and typed in his passcode to see the messages he'd received. 

 **Satan:** Feel better soon  
Or I'll kick ur ass  
Balthy isnt in our class this year  
Guess that means I cant be stopped  
Heh  
Its ur fault if I get suspended again  
See ya when im kicked out  
Either ur ignoring me  
Or ur dead  
R.i.p.   
I'll come to ur funeral

There was about a 10 minute gap before the next messages were sent.

 **Satan:** According to the math teacher  
Im still not allowed to bring in pie for pi day  
I know its only august but I had to ask  
Cuz yknow  
But is that fair  
I dont think so  
Do you want pie or cake at ur funeral

The last one was sent only a few minutes before. Michael, after fighting his way through another coughing fit, typed back;

 **Mikey** **:** Cookies  
And you better not be suspended yet

 **Satan** **:** Cookies are boring -_-  
And not yet 

 **Mikey:** Idiot

 **Satan:** Dont pretend u dont miss me ;P

 **Mikey:** You know I'm not a good actor   
So I can't be pretending anything 

 **Satan:** Ouch  
That hurts  
Right where my heart is supposed to be

Micheal could practically hear his friend saying that to him in person. Unwillingly, a smile found its way onto his face before another coughing fit came and went. He sent a last few texts before deciding to actually try and get out of bed.

 **Mikey:** Pay attention  
Don't fail your last school year

 **Satan:** No fun :(

~•~

Ok, so _maybe_ Lucifer didactually try to pay attention in class. That failed, though. His phone got taken away half way through math class, which he'd have to reclaim again after school. As long as they wouldn't be contacting Chuck, it was fine. Dealing with his father was usually fine, but with his Auntie coming so soon...

He made a face of disgust at the thought.  _No one_ was fond of her, except _maybe_ Chuck himself.

...

Such a pity he wouldn't get to laugh until later in the day over Michael's empty threats to slice and dice him if the lack of response was from him being in trouble.

~•~

Sam was surprised at the lack if difficulties in his grade. He finally got to meet Garth, and learned the hard way that he was fond of hugs. Charlie was always ready to drag him into or catch him up in any fandom she was interested in. Kevin had offered to help him on any school-related things, as well as giving him an ever-open invitation to come over for video games.

Those were all the things that moved easily back into place for Sam. Then, there was Gabriel. He was cool, Sam had thought. He also seemed to stand out; practically  _glowing_ gold. When he had brought that up once, Gabe had wrote out that he would actually shine rainbow.

It was also kind of amusing to watch Gabe's surprise as Sam adjusted rather easily to the one sided conversations, as well as the fact he could understand for the most part without sign language. "I have to make sense of Dean, so I've kinda adjusted over the years to understand facial expressions and that kind of thing," Sam has explained when Gabriel brought up the question with his whiteboard. 

Once, Sam had asked Gabe why he went to a public school. The answer was initially a shrug, before he could think out a proper answer. It wasn't until the day after the question was asked that Sam got a text explaining;

 **Gabriel:** Altho I could ask to go to a special school   
I like it better here  
I got my siblings and friends here

It had made sense to the Winchester, so he hadn't questioned it further. He was happy with the way things were, because he had friends. It kinda seemed too easy, but he learned not to question it. If you start to question things, you could find yourself in a never ending loop of possibilities, and Sam was not gonna give himself a headache from that, especially since he was still in school and didn't need to add on to the torture of classes. 

Charlie was glad to have her friend back, as well as her older brother, who she planned to see more of.  
Garth seemed pleased to have another person to hug that wouldn't mind too much.  
Kevin also missed his friend, and although things have changed over the years, he was glad Sam still had a great taste in friends; "Such as moi" he had said to the younger boy, who laughed and punched him playfully.  
Gabriel was happy to have to have someone else understand him (in their own way) and more importantly, someone else to mess with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone seen the new episode (14x14 Ouroboros)?  
> Cuz I am d y i n g 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the destiel friendship will be discussed in the next chapter if people remind me to actually write.  
> I need to make Sam's life not so happy; it's too out of character for him.


	11. Processing... 75% complete...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm so sorry it took me so long)

_**Operation;** Restore Destiel_

_**Mission;** Be forgiven _

_**Hint;** Don't make it awkward_

Dealing with people and feelings were  _not_  Dean's thing.  
However, video games did seem to be his 'thing'.

 

* * *

 

**Day 1 of Operation.**

**Task: Talk with Castiel. ~~Completed~~**

**Day 2 of Operation.  
Task: Have a proper conversation.**

That proved to be harder than expected. Actually talking might've been easier if Dean had let himself get within 5 meters of the boy. In the end, it wasn't his choice. Meg had decided to drag Dean to sit with her and Castiel at lunch, and he didn't know if he was supposed to be thankful or not.

"Hey," Castiel greeted awkwardly, sitting across from the two friends. 

"Yo," Dean replied, just as awkwardly. Meg rolled her eyes at the two, already completely done. 

"I swear, it might take angry sex to fix you two." The girl exclaimed, the chatter around them thankfully blocking out the conversation from anyone else. Despite better judgment, Dean found himself laughing. He couldn't help it, despite the fact he was blushing furiously. 

Grapes hit both him and Meg, send from a glaring Castiel across the table. In retaliation, the pair through them back at him. The Grape War **™** had continued for a few minutes until their aim had just gotten so terrible that the green barries were all on the floor around them. 

"I see how it is, ruining my food now," Castiel teased, being the first one to stop laughing. Well, Meg was more cackling than anything, but people were used to her being  _her_ by now. 

"You started it!" Dean said in defense. "Besides, I thought we already established that I was evil?" 

"You are," Two voices chorused around him, followed by more fits of laughter. Granted, none of it was actually that funny, but the teenagers were simply relieved to be able to forget the past for the time being. 

"It's already eleventh grade, holy shit," Dean suddenly said as if this was new information to him.  
"Yeah, and?" asked Meg.

"Dunno, after changing schools so much, I never expected to make it this far," he tried to clarify, thinking back and trying to count the schools he attended.  
"The years do seem to go by quickly, don't they?" Castiel said quietly. This got nods, followed by silence. "We're graduating next year."

Dean remained silent as the old friends talked about possible plans through the next two years. He had no clue where he'd be for graduation, or how many times they'd have to move and he would take care of his little brother until he graduated as well. 

For now, he'd like to imagine graduating here, with friends by his side and possibly with his father in the crowd. Sammy would be in ninth grade too and would have to attend the assembly. Dean could practically already see the pride on his face as he stood before hundreds of students and parents, officially an adult. 

However, he was getting ahead of himself. He would do as his father said, move when the time game. He'd be there for Sam, as he'd always been. He'd say a proper goodbye this time, thanking whoever's above for being able to stay a year. 

"Dean, you ok?" It was Castiel's voice that dragged him from his mind. 

"I-" Dean took a moment to think before finishing his answer with a smile. "Yeah, I think so."

"You were quiet, it was creepy," Meg decided to pipe in, punching the dirty blond playfully.  
"Oh, shush you."  
"Sorry bro, I am incapable of shutting up." 

"What were you thinking about?" the other boy asked curiously. 

"Graduation." While that was a normal answer, as that was the topic they were on, it was said an unrecognizable tone. Whatever emotions were connected to the though were jumbled, and not even Dean could understand it. While it didn't go ignored, it when unmentioned. He was thankful, and when to his mental checklist. After crossing the second task off the list, he put it out of mind for the time being. He was too caught up in the conversation to set a new task.

When the bell rang, the three had to separate for languages classes, being in different levels and language choices. With the 5 minutes to get from the cafeteria, to his locker, to the classroom, Dean was able to congratulate himself silently. It had taken him long enough, but he made it. And- he felt great about it, and couldn't wait to talk to Castiel more soon. In fact...

**Day 2 of Operation.  
New Task: Get Castiel's number.**

After last period, Dean was able to complete the second task that day. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To complete this process, kiss the boy.  
> >yes< >no<


End file.
